Encounters
by reylynners
Summary: There is some good that comes out of this dangerous close to home case. Spencer Reid is able to meet, the beautiful blonde teacher Cassie Evans. Will anything happen between the two of them? Or is it a short lived crush that ends along with the case? OC


Hello everyone! I wanted to post this and see what everyone thought about it! It's based off this role-play I did with someone and I though it was a good start to a story. If it gets good reviews and I decided to continue, it will be just me writing the chapters. So they maybe a bit shorter.

**Full Summary: **Spencer Reid and his team are working on a case close to home. A man who has been killing women, and somehow this case is related to the school system. They believe that a student at the nearby school could know something important or it could be a parent. So, the whole school has been under investigation. Spencer, while taking a break at a nearby coffee shop, runs into one of the teachers at the school whose been a main material witness. He talks with her a bit about the case and finds out that they maybe in more danger then he thought.

There is some good that comes out of this dangerous encounter though. Spencer Reid is able to meet, the beautiful blonde teacher Cassie Evans. Will anything happen between the two of them? Or is it a short lived crush that ends along with the case?

**Please read and review! Tell me if I should continue! :) Thanks!**

Cassie Evans is my character! Her whole story is written and put together by me! She is the only part I own. I do not own Criminal Minds! Drat!

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid was one of those people who, if you asked a friend or coworker, had a body that could be jokingly described as 70% water, 30% caffeine. He drank coffee more than most people, and he added more sugar than many baristas could watch without their eyes widening and their mouths twisting in distaste. Today, he was at a new coffee house. They were on a case, working through it to find a serial who was killing those connected to the school board. Currently, they had already interviewed some teachers and students. Morgan believed he had a lead, from one of the children in a class. He identified the child as possibly being the daughter of their unsub. Now, they just had to gain more information; surveillance footage, traffic light camera footage, things like that. The team didn't have to meet up for a while, so Spencer had decided he needed caffeine for the most likely difficult days of work ahead.<p>

Suddenly a blonde walked into the coffee shop. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a purple button up top, her blonde curled hair long down her back as she walked up to the counter to get her usual, pumpkin spice latte.

She waits by the counter for her latte, playing with the lanyard with her school ID that rested around her neck. She sighs, a bit obviously stressed about something.

Spencer glanced around the coffee house. There were the usual customers, people on laptops in the corner booths, people reading the newspaper, others chatting excitedly to their friend, coworker, or significant other. Then, he noticed the blonde woman, who looked familiar. He frowned slightly, thinking for a moment before he remembered. She was a teacher at the school where the team was doing investigative interviews at. Judging by her ID, he decided that he was exactly correct. He noticed her sigh, and he sympathized with that. He knew that, while his team was only trying to help, investigations made places more tense, less comfortable. He couldn't imagine enjoying it if some people were to enter his place of work and ask questions about something that they never thought would be relevant to their residence. He wasn't sure what to say. Should he ask more questions? Maybe.

He decided that here, she might be more at ease and could provide them with better information. Walking up to her, after paying for his own coffee, he introduced himself. "Excuse me, I'm Spencer Reid from the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. You were interviewed by one of my colleagues two days ago."He chose to drop the 'doctor'; it had seemed to put people on a slight edge."We're still investigating, and I apologize if it's put anyone on edge. We're simply trying to follow a lead."

"Here you go Cassie." The woman behind the counter said, handing the blonde her latte.

The teacher whose name was Cassie smiles, takes it, and tips the woman. "Thank you so much Carol." She was obviously a regular. The blonde took a sip of her drink before her milk chocolate eyes looked over at the doctor. She smiles sweetly at him. "Wow the FBI really is good. You manage to find me even outside of my house and work place huh? You guys are everywhere."

She pushes her bangs out of her eyes an licks her lips. "Let me guess. You have some more questions for me? It would make sense I suppose, since my student may be part of this whole… Ugly mess." She had a small southern accent as she spoke to Spencer. Although the whole thing is hard for her and her kids, her eyes were still somehow sympathetic to the agent in front of her. "I'm sorry the case is giving you so much trouble… I'll gladly do anything that I can to help you out."

"Just…getting coffee, actually." Spencer held up his to-go coffee cup slightly, his expression a bit sheepish. He licked his lips, a nervous habit. Then, he spoke after she said a few things. He didn't interrupt; that wasn't polite. "I do have a few questions, though…or you could just speak freely about your students." He suggested."I don't want to intrude." The 30 year old agent clarified, kind brown eyes widening.

Cassie mentions over to a free table as she sits down, "I'm sure you'll understand that there are certain things I can't taken about… Like specific grades or things like that… But I'll answer everything as much as I can for you." She takes another sip. Cassie was the type of girl who gave off a very friendly, warm vibe to people. Even right now, when she was most likely sick of all the stress and questions, she was able to smile at the agent and help out the best she can. The 28yr old looked at him, nodding her head. "Please ask away. Anything to help out the case and make my kids feel safe again. Everyone is a bit scared and uneasy right now."

Spencer glanced quickly from the table back to Cassie before he nodded a little and sat down, "Of course, that's a given." He replied to her comment about not being able to talk about certain things, and took a sip of coffee. Hopefully it would help with his nerves. Running into someone involved in their current case, who could give them valuable information without caffeine was something he tried to avoid. So the sip he took was a little longer than usual. It was subtle, though, so it wasn't as if he were chugging his coffee.

The corners of his mouth turned up in a slightly uncomfortable, yet habitual smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. "I'm sure you've been told that our unsub—that's unidentified subject, the…um, killer." He cautiously noted, "He's been identified as possibly being a parent of one of your students. He's a male, probably in his mid-thirties to fourties, and may or may not be employed. If he is, it's possible that he works a part time job, like as a cashier, or a barista…"

Cassie nods as the agent speaks, **"**Yes. I've been told quite a bit about the case. But, as I have said before, many of my student's parents fit in there. I teach younger kids, so the parents do tend to fall in that age limit. And with the resession, a lot have ended up with jobs of that kind."

Spencer slowly drew off and noticed that the coffee house had grown increasingly empty as they had sat down. He frowned. In a quieter tone, he spoke."Cassie…do any of the fathers of your students work here?" He had a bad feeling about this. In his mind, he reviewed all of their evidence. The dump site of the bodies wasn't very far from here. Had he just put himself and this…beautiful... woman in grave danger?

She raises an eyebrow as she thinks, "Works here? Umm.. Actually yes. A young girl in my class… Her mother passes away recently and her father works here. I saw him early if I recall. He should be on shift, so he must be in the back. He's a charming enough man I suppose. Both him and the daughter have been a bit off since the passing of Jami, the wife and mother. But, that's common when it comes to lose." Cassie's eyes were soft as she spoke, almost as if she spoke from experience...

The recent loss of a loved one, in particular a spouse or significant other: it fit the profile. The chances that the unsub was currently in the coffee house with them began to increase, and Spencer wracked his eidetic memory for more information."Did his daughter begin to miss school more often, or act out of character?"He asked, and was glad that he'd brought his gun with him. He subtly covered it, though, with his cardigan, after untucking it. If someone noticed the gun, they could really be in danger.

"Yes.. She has been calling in sick a lot. I assumed the stress caused her immue system to drop… That does tend to happen…" Cassie watches the agent seem to get more and more nervous. She was good at reading people, she had even taken a few profiling classes in college. This agent was reaching a break threw. And it apparently was making him very nervous.

He heard a crashing sound come from the kitchen, and immediately stood up from his seat, hand on his sidearm. "Cassie, stay here." He said, adding "Stay low, use your cell phone to call the local police, tell them it's urgent."

Spencer's instincts were telling him that their man was in the kitchen, and quite possibly with a future victim. That's when he noticed the sign on the door; someone had turned it, and it now signaled that the coffee house was closed rather than open. One person stuck out in Spencer's mind: the woman who had sold him and Cassie coffee just minutes ago. Pulling his gun out of its holster, he held it in front of him, quietly walking toward the kitchen.

When he drew his gun, Cassie knew that he thought the unsub was the man who was working here. She nods, showing no fear. Which was odd for most in this situation."The man's name is Dominic Avery. His daughter is Melissa. Jami was the wife." She told Spencer quickly as he headed for the kitchen. She knew that the random info would help in case he need to talk the man down… She pulls out her phone to dial the number.

**"**Dominic Avery?" Spencer called, and cautiously opened the door. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the other door to the back of the coffee house. Within a few seconds, the unsub managed to sneak up behind the agent and grabbed him from behind. As Spencer tried to shoot the man in the foot, he felt the cold blade of a knife pressed against his throat. Freezing, he knew that if he were to do that, he could be quickly bleeding to death no less than a half second later. Considering that the blade was against his carotid artery, that would mean most certain death. So the unsub was left handed. Rather than using force, he figured he'd reason.

"Mr. Avery, think about your daughter. Think about Melissa. If you let us…me go, we can find a way to keep her safe. Think about Jam—" he was interrupted as the man began to panic. '

"No!", he shouted, pushing the blade closer to the agent's neck. "Put down your gun…Drop it!" Without arguing, Spencer made sure that the gun wouldn't go off, and dropped it.

With Cassie she called the police, but they seemed to be taking there sweet time. She managed to make her way to the back, standing by the entry to the kitchen. She peaked around the door, seeing what was happening. The unsub didn't know she was there yet… He kicked Spencer's gun away, and it happened to land right by her. Easy enough to reach… She was born and raised in Texas, so she knew how to shoot guns and such. So that would be easy enough… But what then…?

Cassie takes a deep breath, quickly grabbing Spencer's gun and sitting on the ground by the wall. 'What to do…' She thought to herself, holding the gun in her hand and taking a deep breath… Could she be any help at all to Spencer if she stormed in? Or would she make it worse? She was a tough girl… Black belt, knew how to shoot guns, could take a hit… But she wasn't trained in any of this.

Spencer tried to think of how he could get out of this. "Please, Mr. Avery…put down the knife."Rather than doing that, he pressed the knife with more force, and Spencer gritted his teeth as he felt the stinging pain of the cut. He began to panic; the unsubs M.O. was all about killing women and mutilating their faces. But Spencer obviously wasn't a woman. "This won't help you forget…you can't erase the pain of losing someone. Trust me, I know, but—" He struggled to speak, and was interrupted.

"Do you know why I do it?" The combination of the man's gravely voice and bad breath made the agent shudder.

"Your wife…was she in a car accident? Her face was…unidentifiable, possibly?" He took a breath and resisted wiping the blood away that was running from the cut on his neck. **"**You have a history of mental illness, and her death…identifying her might have caused a psychotic break."The man loosened the pressure of the knife against Spencer's neck. Instead, he moved it to his face.

"She told me about my 'history', too." The voice replied. "You know what happened to her?" The knife was pressed against his cheekbone, and the young man's breath caught in his throat. He hoped that the team would be here soon, or some help.

"You don't have to do this." The genius could have kicked himself; he sounded scared. It made sense, though.

Cassie freezes up for a moment hearing the conversation… A car crash… The sound of a crash echoes through her head. She knew all about losing people in a car crash. She heard the agent in pain and knew that she had to do something. She got up off the floor, and slipped her tall heels off. She took a deep breath before reavealing herself, gun pointing at the man. "Put the knife down!" Her voice squeaks a bit as she says this. Spencer's eyes widened when Cassie burst in the room. He had a cut on the side of his neck which was still bleeding, and the knife was pressed against his cheek. His eyes had previously been squeezed shut, and the movement of his face caused the knife to graze across his skin.

"You know me. And I know you family! Your daughter needs you! You need to stop! I know what it's like to lose someone! I lost my mom and little sister in a car crash! I was in the car with them. I watched them die! I know how hard that is! But you can't do this!" As Cassie spoke, trying to talk him down, the man pressed the knife to Spencer's face harder which made him gasp slightly. He wouldn't give the unsub the satisfaction of hearing a sound from him. He'd already gotten enough from the women he'd killed.

The man keeps pressing down with the knife, "Now teachers are going to try and stop me? Is this a joke or something? I'll kill you both."

Cassie takes a deep breath, remembering what her brother said to her once. He was a cop, and he once said to a young Cassie, _"If you have a gun. And want to imoblize someone? Go for the feet! It's a instant reaction to pain. Feet or shins. They drop anything that they are holding and drop to the ground! It's pretty cool." _

"Shins…Or feet…" Cassie whispers out as she takes a breath and shoots. It catches the man right in the foot, causing him to drop the knife and fall to the drop crying out in pain. Spencer took the chance and ran, but as he took the first stride away, he felt a searing pain in his arm. Rather than looking down, he went to Cassie. Police sirens were heard outside, and some police officers and the rest of the team rushed inside.

Cassie's hands shook as she set the gun on the ground and took a step back. She spoke, just above a whisper."I…I can't believe I shot someone…" Spencer ran over to the shocked Cassie and she looks at him, "I'm so sorry… I shouldn't of done that! Oh god! You're arm!" She gasped slightly as she looked at it. He looked down when he saw her shocked expression, and noticed the knife sticking in his arm. Without thinking, he pulled it out and it began to bleed. He still didn't made any audible sounds of pain, but his face was filled with it.

The medics were on there way, but he was bleeding a lot. Cassie ripped part of her own sleeve off, using her small amount of medical training that she had. "This is going to hurt a wee bit." She tightly wraps the part of her shirt around Spencer's arm, his blood getting on her small delicate hands as she pressed down to try and stop the bleeding. "I'm so sorry!" Some of the officers picked up the man, taking him out of the building.

The cut on Spencer's face was beginning to clot, and there was chance that it wouldn't scar. It was comprised of two parts: a long cut from when he moved and a short one from the initial pressing of the blade to his face. The cut on his neck was clotted, as well. It was more severe than the cut to his face, but his arm needed attention.

Spencer's vision began to swim so he sat down in a nearby chair, feeling a little lightheaded but pulling through, blinking it away. "No, it's…I've seen worse." He tried to throw in a convincing smile, but he just ended up looking apologetic. **"**Really, it's…I have to thank you. You saved my life. As well as yours."

"That was stupid… So stupid!" She curses slightly, "I could end up in jail for doing that… I'm not a cop…" Her hands stay around his arm, as she saw that Spencer was starting to look a bit dizzy and dozing off a bit.** "**Hey Hey… Stay awake!" She nudges her forehead against his good cheek to try and get him to stay awake, since her hands held his arm."The medics are on there way…" Cassie shakes her head, feeling stupid. She let go the information about her mother and sister's death… And about her seeing and remembering the whole incident… She had never spoken about that to anyone… Ever… Stupid. She felt so dumb for all of this.

Spencer shook his head slightly. "You were defending yourself, as well as an agent." He said, "I can make sure no charges are held against you, I promise."His brown eyes met hers and he frowned when he noticed she seemed a little embarrassed? He realized it was because of the story she told, about her own experience with car accidents.

Spencer bit his lip and glanced away, noticing his team members being held up by the door. In a quiet voice, he spoke. "It was brave of you, to tell him about what happened." He said. "Sometimes, it does work. Some unsubs will stop. You thought on your feet, and I'm honestly very grateful."

Cassie looks at him, letting out a deep breath. "Okay… Okay… No charges…" She looks over, two officers are standing there. Her fearful eyes look over at him, "Are they…Going to take me away anyway?"She takes a deep breath, still holding his arm. The bleeding starting to slow down abit. "I… I felt so… Exposed… Saying that personal stuff… I've never really told anyone…" Cassie blinks back tears, "A..Are you going to be okay?"

The medics come in, running up to Spencer's side. He looks back at the beautiful, fearful blonde in front of him and sheepishly smiles, "I guess… We will have to see…"

* * *

><p><strong>What did everyone think!<strong>

**Feedback please!**


End file.
